real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winston Mosely
Winston Mosely (March 2nd, 1935 – March 28th, 2016) was a man in New York who murdered a woman named Kitty Genovese on March 13, 1964. He was apprehended by police during a house burglary six days after Genovese's murder. At the time of his arrest, Moseley was working as a tab operator, had no prior criminal record, and was married with two children While in custody, Moseley confessed to killing Genovese. He detailed the attack, corroborating the physical evidence at the scene. His motive for the attack was simply "to kill a woman". Moseley said he preferred to kill women because: "they were easier and didn't fight back". Moseley stated that he got up that night around 2:00 a.m., leaving his wife asleep at home, and drove around to find a victim. He spied Genovese and followed her to the parking lot. He also confessed to murdering and sexually assaulting two other women and to committing "30 to 40" burglaries The witnesses watched him and did not care if she died. When people in the location were asked, nobody except her lesbian partner, a friend, and two or so others expressed any emotion in this. That makes some of the witnesses just as bad as he is. For the rest of his life, he still did not care that he killed her. While Genovese's neighbors were vilified by the articles, "38 onlookers who did nothing" is a misconception. The New York Times article begins, "For more than half an hour thirty-eight respectable, law-abiding citizens in Queens watched a killer stalk and stab a woman in three separate attacks in Kew Gardens." However, 72 years later, a 2007 study found many of the purported facts about the murder to be unfounded. The study found "no evidence for the presence of 38 witnesses, or that witnesses observed the murder, or that witnesses remained inactive".[ None of the witnesses observed the attacks in their entirety. Because of the layout of the complex and the fact that the attacks took place in different locations, no witness saw the entire sequence of events. Most only heard portions of the incident without realizing its seriousness, a few saw only small portions of the initial assault, and no witnesses directly saw the final attack and rape, in an exterior hallway. Additionally, after the initial attack punctured her lungs, leading to her eventual death from asphyxiation, it is unlikely that Genovese was able to scream at any volume. Only one witness, Joseph Fink, was aware she was stabbed in the first attack, and only Karl Ross (the neighbor who called police) was aware of it in the second attack. Many were entirely unaware that an assault or homicide was in progress; some thought that what they saw or heard was a lovers' quarrel, a drunken brawl, or a group of friends leaving the bar when Moseley first approached Genovese. Winston Moseley repeatedly applied for parole, and each time he was denied. He died on March 28th, 2016 at the age of 81. Category:List Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Rapists Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Barbarians Category:Psychopath Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Male Category:Modern Villains Category:Deaths in prison Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Misogynists Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Stalker Category:Perverts Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief